1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paintball or other non-lethal gun or marker barrel locking end cap apparatus.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a paintball or other non-lethal gun or marker barrel locking end cap apparatus, where the apparatus includes a hollow external barrel end engaging member and a cap having a paintball penetrator disposed within an interior of the cap and/or a vent for venting gas and/or paint. The present invention also includes a barrel blocking apparatus including a portion that is inserted into an end of the barrel including a paintball rupturing member or spike and optionally vents and via rotation of the top portion a set of pads in the inserted portion is pushed against the interior of the barrel to hold the apparatus in place. The apparatus is designed so that when an inadvertently discharged paintball impinges on the spike, the force increases the locking force against the barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inadvertent firing or discharging of a paintball from a paintball gun or marker is a serious safety problem facing users, spectators and innocent bystanders. Although many barrel adaptors or condoms have been designed and introduced into the market, these devices are capable of being easily detached removing any protection that the devices afforded prior to detachment.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved barrel plug or condom for use with paintball or other non-lethal guns or markers to improve safety and lessen the chance of inadvertent detachment of the device.